Pokemon Chantu Battles
by Volc the Shadow Typhlosion
Summary: The journey of 8 pokemon trainers wil have twists and turns as they battle, compete in contests and fight an evil team. OC needed
1. Chapter 1

Ok. So I am making a story about...POKEMON!

*CROUD CHEERS* It is going to be in the reigon of Chantu (which is mine). The reigon will have all five generations. I will need 7 main character trainers from readers. If I don't chose your trainer as a main I may use it for other things. You can also make a gym leader or elite four. If you want you can make a champion you can but I will chose...Thankz for reading review or pm me. More details on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this XtremeBlaze and welcome to POKEMON CHANTU BATTLES! chapter1. DISCLAIMER I do NOT own Pokemon. Here's chapter 1 with the OC made by...drum roll please, jntvfreak24.

Delia's POV

"Cordelia, oh cordelia." Her foster-sister said sarcastically. Delia looked up to see Silvia's face gazing down at her. Silvia, the gym leader of Cocua city, had taken Deila in when she was five. Silvia had shoulder length brown hair with one pink streak and a pink bow. Delia saw excitment flutter across Silvia's pretty blue eyes.

"Come on up!" Silvia said as she pulled Deila out of bed.

_Why?_ She thought._ Wait it's my birthday!_

Deila jumped out of bed and practiclly on top of Silvia.

"Careful." Silvia warned before walking out of the room. Deila shrugged and then went to get dressed. Deila decided on a long sleeved red shirt and cargo shorts with boots. Deila stopped by a mirror. A slim girl, who was considered "tall for her age (she was only 10/11), stared at her. Delia had blue-green eyes and long brown hair with pink and blue tips which was tied in a ponytail. Smiling she walked down stairs.

Silvia was stood at the bottom of the stairs smilling. Her partner Pokemon, a Glameow, purred with delight. As Delia walked down the stairs. Silvia thrust a blue box into her arms. Delia opened it and gasped.

Inside were 5 Ultra balls.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Delia shouted as she hugged her foster-sister. "But why?"

Silvia smiled and said "Well you're going on a journey after all."

"Yeah," Delia agreed, "Wait what!?"

"Professor Holly called," Silvia explained "You get to chose a pokemon from her lab!"

"THE Professor Holly of Nyon City." Delia said.

_Finally my journey wil begin!_


	3. Chapter 3

This is SpringLilacButterfly's Oc Ren Riverstone and my OC Jason Wild.

Ren's POV

Ren ran down stairs after fixing her brunnette hair and putting on a lilac tank tom a green hoodie, that matched her eyes and denim shorts and brown moccains. She packed her bag full of important stuff. Then she headed out the door. Being 15 she knew how hard her dad worked as she only had one parent. He had said good bye to him earlier. Taking a deep breath she ran out of Breeze city

Ren had made it to Nyon city easily she met up with Delia Wallace and Jason Wild on her way, as they were going to get a pokemon from Prof Holly too. Delia was nice annd a bit wild, Ren had become friends wih her instantly. Jason was a bit of a prankster even more than a normal 13 year old boy. He had brown hair which was swept to the left, and blue eyes. He was wearing a red and white baseball jacket with skinny jeans and DC hi-tops. Holly had explained about the Pokedex and given them one each now Ren was in a room of starter pokemon and she could only pick one. There were Chikoritas, Tepigs, Mudkips. Then out of the corner of her eyes a Oshawott and Squirtle were fighting for attention. The Oshawott used tackle. But Squirtle blocked it with Withdraw then fired a water gun. Oshawot fired a water gun then threw it's scalchop at squirtle. Squirtle used it's water gun to deflect it. It was hurtling towards Ren! Suddenly a water gun more powerful than Oshawott's or squirtles smashed the scalchop into squirtle. It was a Totodile! Totodile then used rage and flung itself onto Oshawott. Ren ran over to Totodile and picked it up.

"I choose you." Ren said in happiness.

"Nice choice," Delia said. Ren looked over to see a Snivy in Delia's arms "I chose Snivy though."

"Want to battle?" It was Jason. "Snivy and Totodile vs Eevee." Ren noticed Jason had an Eevee on his shoulder.

Ren nodded.

"Let's go" Jason smiled.

"Go Snivy." Delia shouted.

"Totodile, you're up." Ren shouted.

"Let's do this Eevee" Jason yelled.

"Vine Whip!" "Water gun!" Delia and Ren yelled.

"Quick attack." Jason said. just before the vine whip and water gun could touch him.

"Where is he." Delia wondered.

"Shadow ball." Jason yelled. Shadow ball's rained on them

"VINE WHIP." Delia ordered. Snivy's vines rapped firmly around Eevees waist.

"Water gun." Ren shouted. Totodile jumped up to Eevee then blasted water right in it's face.

"Rage." Ren yelled. Swiftly Totodile punched Eevee over and over.

"Fling him away Snivy." Snivy threw Eevee into a wall.

"Combo finish?" Ren suggested. Delia nodded.

"Water gun." "Leaf tornado." The trainers ordered. The tornado wrapped around the water gun. It slammed into Eevee who barreled bakwards.

Ren hi-5ed Delia.

"Score one for us" She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I know this is kinda short but I made like a load of long chapters and they all got deleted.

Mysterious Person POV

He watched as the three trainers battled and all three had potential.

_Interesting_ he thought they would make good members of his team...

He walked back to his private jet.

"Head for the base." he ordered. The pilot nodded. Soon they reached a as all ruins. The man walked out and into the ruins. A guard was standing watch.

"Boss all operations are at full speed. The boss walked past him and into the centre of the ruins. Casually he tapped a button on the floor and a glass elevator. It took him down to floor 25. He walked into a room full of legendary Pokemon. Each were held back with strong metal harness'. Red crystals were next to each one. The crystals were draining energy out of the legenderies.

Suddenly movement caught his eye it was celebi. It was concentrating. In an instant celebi disappeared. It just went.

"Arghh!" He yelled.

"No we will rise, will dominate fowe we are Team Twister!"...


	5. Chapter 5

Delia POV

Delia stared down at the small shaymin necklace.

_Never take it off... _Her fathers words still rang ion her ears.

"Hey Delia what are you doping back there?" Jason shouted. Delia was pulled back into the present.

"Come on hurry up," He encouraged "Hey what's that." He pointed a t her necklace.

"Oh uh this is just a a necklace my parents got me." She replied quickly. Jason's eyes widened in shock.

"You two I should hurry up." Ren yelled from the background.

Delia noticed Jason seemed a bit lost in thought for the remainder of tithe journey but why?

Jasons POV

"Alright we are here. At Haikon City." Ren announced.

"You two go ahead. I have some buisnes to take care of." He said while walking away.

10 minutes later he was there. The team Twister meeting. He stared down at his necklace. It was identical to Delias except with a Latios on it. He took a deep breath and then walked in.


End file.
